It all started with a broken crayon
by BlueAutumn89
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha hated each other that they have done everything to get back to each other. Pranks, name-calling and even beating each other up but what cause all this fight you ask? Well, it all started with a broken crayon.
1. Pink is NEVER your color

**Hello Everyone!!**

**Autumn here and I am writing this new and hilarious story (not unless you really consider it funny…)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and review or add either way is good.**

**I Don't Own Anything Even My Own Soul…**

**Pink was NEVER your color**

As the alarm clock rang loudly in her room, she just continued to ignore it. _'Goddamn it! Note to self: kill Kikyo for her stupid gift.'_ She thought as she stood up from her bed and walked towards the bathroom. She quickly closes the door after seeing her younger brother tried to beat her to it. She opened the faucet and washed her pale face and continued to ignore the yelling and complaining from her brother.

'_Sucks for you…!'_Kagome thought as she smirked evilly and proceeded onto brushing her teeth. After spending thirty minutes in the bathroom she went back to her room. She slammed the door behind her trying to notify the occupants of the house that she was pissed off. It was the first day of her school and to top it all off, she had to spend her whole high school year with _**him**_. _'Why can't he just die and give me happiness for once…'_ She thought as she imagined thrusting a katana through _**his**_ body.

She slipped the white blouse on and quickly buttoned in close, she then proceeded to wear her long blue skirt.

**(Note: Kagome is a yankī, a Japanese word meaning a delinquent child. See Arisa Uotani for more info.)**

She then wore her white sneakers that she just recently bought. She put her hair in a low ponytail and placed around her neck a silver chain necklace with the house key and her room key dangling in it and the choker Sango gave her. She then walked downstairs and made her way towards the breakfast table. She sat next to her brother who was giving her death glares because of what happened this morning. She then noticed her mom's boyfriend came in carrying some flowers.

"Ohayo Hana, do you still wanna ride to work?" He asked as he walked next to her mom and kissed her. Kagome and Souta were making gagging noise which earned them a glare from there mom.

"Yea, thanks for helping out Renjiro." She answered as she placed the food down on the table and quickly ran back up stairs. He sat opposite of Kagome and Souta who just ignored him.

"So…Souta, I heard you're starting middle school today?" Renjiro asked awkwardly as he tried to make a conversation out of the two but they still seemed to ignore his presence. After a long silence, Hana came back in her work suit.

"Alright, Kagome you better not do anything stupid today, got it? And Souta, when you get home, could you do the laundry and clean up you're room…" She instructed as she mumbled 'goodbye' to them and left with her boyfriend following behind her. Kagome just shrugged and took her backpack and left hurriedly before Souta could ever notice.

"Damn you, Kagome!!" Kagome heard Souta yell as she walked down the shrine steps smiling. After her dear old father died, they moved in with her grandpa in his shrine. Her mom had to find a job to sustain the family although her grandfather was willing to support them. It wasn't long when her 

grandfather died from a heart attack. They inherited the shrine and the entire heirloom it possessed which was kinda cool because some of it was ancient weapons. She once found some cool kunai knives and throwing stars. Her sister Kikyo found an old long bow and some arrows which she always uses to practice her archery.

Her sister moved out a month ago because she was in college now, that and she wanted to be away from their mom. Kikyo was **never** close with their mom ever since she was a teenager. It was because Kikyo blamed her for there dad's death. She could remember Kikyo being close with their dad and always being spoiled by him but after he died, things began to change so Kagome couldn't blame her. Kikyo and Kagome were really close to each other that there used to be a bond between them.

'_**Used to**_ _but now, I don't think it exists anymore…'_ She thought as she walked down the street not really noticing a can of paint heading towards her. Kagome looked up and saw it but before she could react, it exploded in her face.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, _**Pink**_is not your color." A voice remarked as she wiped the paint from her eyes. She saw the culprit and narrowed her eyes at the person.

"I got you again, _**Higurashi!!**_" The boy laughed as he drove his car quickly passes her. Her hands clenched into fists and she sent a very dark glare the person. _'Damn you, __**Inuyasha Takahashi!!**__ I'll get you for this…__**I swear!!'**_ She thought as she continued to walk towards the school.

**Well, what do you think? I know I promise humor but just wait…**

**Anyway, just imagine Renjiro looks like Shigure but don't worry, he's not a pervert.**

**I wanted to make Kagome a little more different from the character I wrote in "Dangerously forbidden". So please read and review!! I'll update sooner I promise!!**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Disaster In Literature

**Here's another chapter…Thanks for reading the story!!**

**Disaster In Literature**

_**Kagome's POV  
**_I continued to walk down the streets, still not acknowledging the fact that I am currently covered in pink paint. I just ignored the look people throw at me and continued to walk towards the school. _'What to do for retaliation…?'_ I thought evilly as I got near the school gates. I was cut off from my train of thoughts when I saw Sango heading towards my way with Ayame following behind her.

"What happened to you?" Ayame asked incredulously as she handed me her handkerchief.

"Yea…you look like some cheerleaders shot you down using paintball with pink ammo." Sango remarked as I threw a glare at her.

"I fucking wish but it was _**him.**_" I answered as I wiped the paint off my face. I saw the idiot walking towards us with his friend Miroku beside him. He waved 'Hi' to Sango and Ayame while he gave me 'the finger' which I gladly returned.

"You know, you and Inuyasha have been going at it since we were in first grade. When will you two stop and become friends?" Ayame asked as I gave her back her handkerchief. I snorted at the thought of me and him being friends.

"When Jakotsu turns straight and started dating girls…" I said as we walked towards our class. We all have literature for first block which was really good since _**he**_ was also there. I sat near the window in the back while Sango sat in front of me and Ayame sat in the second row all the way in the front.

"Hey Sango, tell me if Inuyasha is coming…" I whispered to Sango then went to his seat. He was in the third row on the end of the row. I pulled out my super glue and put some in his arm chair, _'This'll get him in trouble…'_ I thought as I smirked evilly. He was always sleeping in class ever since we were in middle school and since its first block, he'll surely be sleeping. I was cut off from my thoughts when Sango held out a sign saying **"INUYASHA'S COMING!!"** which was really surprising considering she could've just yelled at me. I quickly returned the glue in my bag and hurriedly returned to my seat.

I couldn't help but snicker as he sat down in his chair while flirting with the sluts that was unfortunately in our class. It wasn't long 'till Mr. Kobayakawa came, I heard from Kikyo that he was always late so we shouldn't expect for him to be on time. I also heard that Mr. Shima, the P.E. teacher, made up a nickname for him. I think it was 'Bitty baby Kobayakawa' which was really disturbing in so many levels but then Mr. Kobayakawa can't really complain nor fight back because of the fear he has on Mr. Shima. I mean, imagine being beat up by the Moderator of Karate club, I could and it's not a pleasant image.

I noticed that Inuyasha has already dozed off after Mr. Kobayakawa began his lecture. I couldn't really blame him, the guy majored "Chemical engineering" in college and now, his teaching literature for high school students. All of us wondered how on earth he had the job. Was it because his looks? As if, the guy has a boring looking face and has this annoying voice. Was it because the way he dressed? I'd rather wear a garbage bag than what he wears. He looks like an old person! And his only twenty-two…Maybe because of his personality, not really per se. He was nice but he seemed to be a boring 

person. _'No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend…'_ I thought as I remembered what Kikyo told me. He just started teaching last year and he had no experience in teaching literature to a bunch of teenagers especially to the seniors. Kikyo also told me that he once had a breakdown when the class of seniors couldn't settle down. The entire faculty laughed after they heard the story which really didn't help Mr. Kobayakawa's confidence. I mean, wouldn't you laugh if you heard your **male** teacher had a **breakdown**? Just the thought of it made me laugh but barely though. He was really not in the mood to be bothered right now. '_I'm guessing his mom woke him up…'_ I thought as I controlled myself laughing.

"Alright class, can anyone tell me what Symbol means?" He asked as he looked at the class. Apparently, no one was really paying attention to him cause no one raised there hand. He sighed and glanced around the classroom. I followed his gaze which was focused on the sleeping form of Inuyasha. _'Just as I expected…he fell asleep!'_ I thought as I smirked evilly.

"Mr. Takahashi, can you tell me what Symbol means?" He asked him but Inuyasha just responded with a snore. Everyone laughed but then quiet down when he glared at us.

"Inuyasha, wake up. Mr. Kobayakawa is asking you something…" Miroku whispered as he shook Inuyasha awake.

"What…?"Inuyasha grunted angrily as he kept his eyes closed.

"Mr. Kobayakawa is asking you something…" Miroku answered as he nervously smiled at the teacher. Inuyasha blinked his eyes open and tried to sit up right but he noticed there was something wrong.

"Mr. Takahashi, I will not tolerate sleeping in my class. Now, I am giving a warning if you don't sit up right, I will send you to the principal's office!" Mr. Kobayakawa warned as he noticed Inuyasha trying to struggle in his seat. Sango and I silently laughed as Inuyasha tried to remove himself from his arm chair but was stuck. Ayame noticed us laughing and threw a glare at us but we barely noticed it.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was trying his best to remove his head and arm in his arm chair but all he did was break the chair.

"That is a violation of school property, Mr. Takahashi!" Mr. Kobayakawa yelled or more likely screamed. He then proceeded to take the arm chair away from Inuyasha or so he thinks, but it seems to be stuck on him. The whole class laughed as they both tried to remove the arm chair from Inuyasha. It wasn't long until Shibata-sensei; the teacher next door heard the commotion.

"What in devil's name is going on here?" He asked as the whole class suddenly stopped laughing. He then noticed the root of the ruckus. He walked up to Mr. Kobayakawa and Inuyasha and pushed Mr. Kobayakawa out of the way then proceeded to rip the arm chair away from Inuyasha.

You could only imagine how loud Inuyasha shrieked; I couldn't help but laugh quietly at his predicament. His entire right face was swollen red and the sleeves in his shirt were torn off.

"Stop you're whining, Takahashi and go to the nurse's office." Shibata-sensei said gruffly as Inuyasha left the classroom. He then gave the arm chair with Inuyasha's sleeve in it to Mr. Kobayakawa then left the class. Mr. Kobayakawa just placed the arm chair next to his table and continued the lesson.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to know it was you?" Sango whispered as she tried to control her laughter.

"I'm guessing during fourth block…" I answered as I couldn't stop grinning myself but then I stopped when a thought hit me. _'Oh shit! I hope he doesn't figure it out before P.E. or else I'm dead.'_ I thought as I gulped. P.E. is the only thing that removed all the rules in our war…because in P.E. we learn how to use swords. Still don't get it? Let me do an equation…an angry Inuyasha + a wooden sword+ me equals disaster. You could only imagine how good he is with the sword considering he's in the kendo team. Maybe I should ask Sango to get the first aid ready.

**Thanks for adding/reading my story.**

**By the way, could guys help me? What prank should Inuyasha do as revenge?**

**Thanks again!!**

**Autumn**


End file.
